Total Eclipse of the Heart
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean catches the cold, so he decides to watch music videos. The music video Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler pops up. He has some interesting commentary for Bonnie Tyler on her choice for creating the video. Dean should've known Seth and Roman would tease him about it later. One-shot.


A/N: I got the idea while thinking of the song, then thinking about the music video, and remembering some of the comments my brothers' friend Jacob had made while watching it.

Now, I'm not being rude about the song and video if you happen to like it. I actually downloaded Total Eclipse of the Heart onto my iPod.

* * *

Truth be told, Dean didn't like going on the internet, despised going on it in fact. He finds things, creepy things, about him and his two friends. Yeah, he wasn't going to mention that to them. That would kind of result in an argument between them and he didn't want that.

He didn't know why he and Roman kept throwing colds back and forth, without Seth catching it.

So there he was, sitting on the couch, blowing his nose out, till it turned red, watching music videos on Seth's laptop.

Right now he was watching as the camera in the video zoomed in on a house, as a piano played.

_Turn around._

Dean just stared confused.

_Every now and then,  
I get a little bit lonely,  
And you're never coming around.  
_

"Oh. You're emo." Dean said, as wiped his nose with a tissue.

_Turn around._

"For what?" Dean asked, as the next scene showed a dove flying in the hallway.

_Every now and then,  
I get a little bit tired,  
Of listening to the sound of my tears.  
_

"If you're tired of crying, stop crying. And stop being so emo," Dean said. The scene changed back to Bonnie and showed some lamps dangling from the ceiling. The song continued and showed doors opening. Then it changed to a boy with glowing eyes. "The fuck?" He looked closely. "What?"

The drum kicked in and doors opened by themselves. It showed Bonnie walking down the hallway, with the song continuing. It showed some boys sitting at tables.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

Bonnie continued walking down the corridor and the scene showed a boy sitting in the chair with angel wings.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

_Turn around._

"To see the cops chasing after you for smoking something illegal," Dean offered.

The boy threw a dove and the scene changed to a swim team.

"Fucking hell?" Dean asked, as water splashed on the boys.

The scene changed to random ninjas fighting.

"Uh?" Dean asked seeing that. "What?"

The next scene showed four boys standing at a table and clinging drinks together.

Dean looked confused, as she stood there singing, and a scene passed with fencers.

"Okay, I know you've been smoking something." Dean said, as he watched as some boys did back and front-flips. "Yup, something illegal."

It kind of flashed between someone dancing, the fencers, and went to the stairs, with her singing.

"You shouldn't sing this song with teenage boys in this video," Dean suggested.

He watched another minute up to the part with the shirtless football players and then as Bonnie ran up the stairs.

"Why are you running? Are you getting chased by cops?" Dean asked. "What?"

_There's nothing I can do,  
A total eclipse of the heart.  
_

"Ooh, title drop." Dean said, "You're giving me the chills." He rolled his eyes.

He wasn't entirely sure what was up with the guy doing some weird sort of cartwheel flip in the air. He briefly wondered if Seth can do that.

Then Bonnie started running again.

"Why are you running?" Dean asked and it showed the scene of the boys messing up the table and boys pulling off fencing masks. "Okay?"

Then it showed choir boys, with glowing eyes. "The shit? Okay, now I know you must have done something illegal to come up with this idea." Then one of the boys started flying. "What the goddamn hell?" Then the boys wearing swimming trunks ran up the stairs and started dancing. "Oh my god!" Dean stared at the video confused. "I don't need this in my nightmares." Then one of the boys with angel wings enveloped Bonnie. "Oh my god!"

_There's nothing I can say,  
A total eclipse of the heart.__  
_

"Explain that to the police officers." Dean said, feeling his eye twitch.

The scene changed to the next day as Bonnie shook hands with some of the teenagers, and then one of the boy's eyes started glowing.

The video ended.

"The fuck…did I just watch?" Dean asked himself.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, as the hotel door open. The next thing he knew was that a box of tissues was thrown at him.

"Hey!" Dean said, looking at his friends.

"I'm not getting near your sick ass again. The last time I did, I caught your cold," Roman said.

"After you gave it to me," Dean replied.

"Take it or leave it. Don't give it to me," Roman stated.

"Not this again." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"Stay out of it." Dean and Roman said.

Seth looked offended, and noticed his laptop. "Hey, that's mine." He closed the lid and walked away with it.

* * *

_"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely _and_ you're never coming around._"

Dean heard Seth sing. Dean wondered how much pain and blood loss he would suffer through if he bashed his head on the wall hard enough.

"_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._"

"I will sneeze on you." Dean threatened Roman this time. Right now he was feeling a sneeze coming on and he was aiming right for Roman. He just gave them a dark look as they started laughing. He walked up to Roman and purposely sneezed on him.

Roman shoved him away in disgust. "You're diseased."

"Good." Dean said and turned to walk away.

Seth couldn't resist, "Turn around bright eyes."

Dean ended up flipping him off with both hands.

Bray walked in, seeing the disgusted look on Roman's face, Dean lowering his middle fingers, and Seth looking amused. "What did I just walk in on?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over," Seth said.

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when I get bored, right after taking some of my allergy pills, and thinking about my brothers' friend Jacob watching Total Eclipse of the Heart, while slightly hungry.

Yeah. I don't know why either.

Personal story time: when I get a cold, I give it to my mom, and she returns it to me. So we start passing it back and forth to each other, but the thing is, my two older brothers and my dad don't catch it.

So I got the idea of Roman and Dean passing the cold back and forth to each other, except for Seth, from the personal story from above.


End file.
